worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
is a Trigger developed for Attackers. It was created by Yūichi Jin to be Kogetsu's rival. Appearance Scorpion is a bright yellow edged weapon that appears as a dagger of sorts. It can be shapeshifted at will. There are many variants in its default shape: Jin and Kuga use a single-edged Scorpion, which is the standard form, the members of Kazama Unit wield Scorpions with a hollowed-out blade and Ai Kitora owns a customized version with a blade at both ends of the handle. Overview Of the three Attacker Triggers currently available to all Border agents, Scorpion was the second to be created. It was developed by Jin together with Mikhael CroninVolume 20 Character Profiles when the former realized he would not be able to win against Tachikawa with Kogetsu. Later on, Kazama Unit and Kitora requested the engineers to modify their Scorpions. Abilities Scorpion has offensive power comparable to Kogetsu's, but it has much lower durability, which causes it to crack at the first impact with the latter and break if used to defend multiple times. For this reason, it is a weapon almost exclusively reserved for offense. Nonetheless, it is not easily damaged by Gunner Triggers. Despite being in the same class of attack power as Kogetsu, Scorpion appears to be slightly inferior in that regard, possibly due to it being much lighter: while a swing of Kogetsu is sufficient to crack it, a Scorpion will be undamaged after a clashing with another Scorpion. Furthermore, while Kogetsu can crack and, if pressure continues to be applied, break a focused Shield with one strike, the same Defense Trigger will not take any damage from a single thrust with Scorpion. One of Scorpion's main advantages over other Attacker Triggers is its lightness. Since it weighs almost nothing, it is often dual wielded, or it leaves the user a free hand to activate other Triggers. Should the user lose an arm, their attack speed will not suffer any backlash, also thanks to Scorpion's ability to be materialized from any part of the body, rendering the user extremely unpredictable and allowing them to strike from any position and in any condition. When not needed, it can be hidden inside their body without it hindering their movements. Furthermore, the shape and size of Scorpion can be freely altered by the user, according to their skills and trion levels, which makes it a tactical and versatile Trigger. Users have exploited this capacity to prevent an opponent from retrieving their weapon, replace missing limbs, sprout extra blades and defend targeted areas of their body. Yūma Kuga, who is renowned for his creativity, has shaped Scorpion like fins to control his movements in strong currents and to bandage a grievous wound in order to stop the initial trion leakage. By combining two Scorpions into a single blade, it is possible to launch quick, mid-ranged attacks that can weave their way through the target's defenses. Although it would be theoretically possible to wrap Scorpion around one's whole body, since its durability is inversely proportional to its total surface area, only someone with an extraordinary amount of trion might be able to use this technique effectively, without Scorpion becoming as fragile as glass. Kageura stakes Inukai.png|Standard model Kazama Unit Scorpion.png|Kazama Unit model Kitora Scorpion anime.png|Customized model Some users throw Scorpion as a projectile, either shapeshifting it into a more suitable form first, such as a shuriken, or thrusting it into the vitals of a vulnerable opponent at close range. The Trigger loses its ability to shapeshift as soon as it leaves the user's hand, but it can be restored by touching it with another Scorpion. Different Scorpion models have slightly different abilities. The standard version stresses balance, whereas the one utilized by Kazama Unit is even more attack-oriented and focuses on quickly extending its reach. Kitora's customized version has been modded with a function that allows it to spin around the grip like a windmill. Techniques Users See also: Scorpion Users Scorpion is known to be favored by speedy Attackers, and All-Rounders often choose it as their secondary weapon. Currently, there are 16 known official agents with at least one Scorpion in their Trigger set. The list excludes those members of branches who do not participate in rank battles. Hyuse has used it briefly during the Galopoula incursion. The Scorpion user with the most Solo Usage Points is Sōya Kazama, the no. 2 Attacker and no. 3 solo combatant. Yūma Kuga and Yūichi Jin also deserve to be mentioned. Yōsuke Yoneya is a notable former user. Trivia * The two modded versions of this Trigger appeared before the default model. * One of the training Trigger sets at Tamakoma Branch contains a Scorpion model similar to the one wielded by the members of Kazama Unit. * The Scorpion icon from the databook is based on the Kazama Unit model. * Curiously, Scorpion is routinely shown cracking with one swing of Kogetsu and shattering completely with one of Fūjin when when used to defend, but it does not seem to suffer any averse effect from clashing against their blades when the latter are used to block it. References Navigation Category:Border Category:Trigger Category:Border Triggers Category:Attacker Triggers Category:Normal Trigger